Test Drive
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Apparently there is a price to pay for stupidity, and it's a lot heavier than you'd think… Sam/Scam


Hello. :D

I've been meaning to write this one for a while and now here it finally is. For anyone who wants to know, this has been inspired by reality actually and the song Stupid Girl by P!nk. (but this is _not_ a song fic)

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies belongs to Mara(jerks!)thon Inc. Ahem. **

Note: This fic is somewhat **AU** so the spies aren't spies, they are just teenagers but there are parts of the show that still apply. Also there are deaths in this story, so yea this is just a heads up.

_**::Dedication:: **__**This story is dedicated to Poison's Ivy because she liked the idea so much, convinced me to write this one, and because she's awesome. *nods* **_

Please enjoy :P

* * *

"Who am I going to kill tonight?" was the hushed question on his smirking lips as he drove along the dark street in his black Acura with the windows rolled down all the way. He enjoyed being the grim reaper of the streets after dark. It was a fun way to relieve his stress and break the cycle of his otherwise busy day in the public eye where he was watched at every moment, expected to be good and moral.

**Things he could care less about.**

Which was what kept him coming back to haunt the streets of Los Angeles night after night. The thrill and rush kept him going, yet the best reason was because it gave him the chance to do something wrong that was right at the same time. Searching for _her _could never be wrong no matter how many failures he had to eliminate on his quest to find her. Thinking in the back of his mind he chuckled at the number of poor dead victims. 27 dead. Who knew how many more it would take to find her?

His sea-foam eyes remained dead focused on the road ahead, his eyes searching the street while he enjoyed the drive. A small sigh escaped his lips as he realized that if he found what he was looking for then tonight would be the last night he would be driving this car. Shrugging it off he knew he didn't care because he was used to switching cars all the time to cover up his tracks. The longer he had a car the longer it had been since he had gone hunting and judging by the fact that he had been driving this one all week he knew it had been too long since he had last killed. No need to complain though, because he had a feeling he would fine a target tonight.

**And his instincts never lied. **

A moment later he was rewarded with the figure of a young woman, dressed in a short pink dress that only reached mid-thigh, walking on the street right before him. Glancing at the clock he narrowed his eyes wondering what she was doing out at 3:45 am dressed like that. Back from a late night rave? A party filled with idiotic teenagers like herself? Curious and tempted he slowly drove closer creeping up on the soon to be helpless teenager.

She never noticed the black car approaching her as she walked along the street sadly with tears in her eyes. Why did she have to mess up everything? Sighing, Tara tried like mad to forget the terrible day at school. The way people had laughed at her once Mandy (a girl from her school) had taken away her crowd. As if she was some kind of loser, that hurt more than it should because she was so sick of never being noticed.

That was what had led her to try and act like one of the most popular girls in school, Clover to try and draw some attention to herself. She had mimicked her looks because she thought that was what made the blonde so popular. It had worked for a while but very soon she was back to her loneliness as just another faceless girl roaming the halls of Beverly Hills High School. And she hated it.

Wiping away her tears she decided her head was finally clear and she wondered if she should go home where she could be alone and relax. Anything was better than being spotted by someone from her school and being laughed at again. Turning to head back to her house just a few blocks away she stopped short and gasped when she saw a black car skid to a stop right next to her. She gulped about to walk away when the driver stuck his head out of the window, enough that she could see him and she found that once she did she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Wow…" she whispered being was sure her mouth had dropped open making her look like a fool as her eyes drank up this man's image. Who was he? She had never seen a man as perfect as him. Her eyes glanced at his tanned skin, rich brown hair and gorgeous eyes. When he spoke, her stomach did flip flops at his smooth, rich voice. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked with concern on his face and Tara froze. He was talking to her? Glancing around on the vacant street to make sure there wasn't anyone around her that he might be talking to instead she missed his feral smirk.

Turning back to him she gulped long and hard wondering what to say. She hesitated for a moment reminding herself he was a stranger but he looked so good and he was actually approaching her. Her! For the first time in her life a man was interested in her. _"It must be the dress" _she thought to herself seeing she was still wearing the short thing that was a copy of Clover's dress.

It was amazing, that meant all she had to do was pretend to be like Clover and she might even hit it off with this guy. She could imagine it now, the look on everyone's faces when she would walk into school with him. No one would ever laugh at her or think of her as the loser again. Seeing him glancing at her without blinking she knew she had caught his eye and it was going to be easy to win him over.

Seeing that she was taking forever to answer he wondered if maybe he had been wrong about this girl. Now that he was up this close he could see faint tears on her face. Had she been merely having a bad day and been out to clear her mind? Then if she simply turned him away, he would have no reason to kill her.

"I'm fine actually. My name's Tara. What's your's?" she said flashing him what he was sure she thought was a sexy smile and he sighed knowing his instincts had been right about this girl in the first place. If she kept this up she would be his next target. She had already made the mistake of revealing her name to him which made him think she was definitely killing material.

Opening the car door he stepped out and gave her a charming smile. "I'm Tim" he said while wondering if she would be victim number 28. Tara grinned taking in his form. He was tall, just over six feet and muscular she could tell even though he was dressed in a comfortable leather jacket and navy jeans. Seeing her eyeing him he smirked knowing she was headed straight to her death. Might as well get this party started. "Need a ride?" he asked with a small smile on his face as he stared into her eyes and it was so easy to see excitement there. _"Heh what an idiot"_ he thought while watching her.

She bit her lip and wondered if she should say yes. To be honest her house was just a few blocks away, she could walk but she didn't want to miss her chance with this handsome stranger. Tara nodded, not believing how good this night was turning out to be, she should have done something like this much sooner.

Hiding his smirk he got back into the car and closed the door before leaning over and unlocking the other door to let her get in. Once she was inside he started driving silently waiting to see what she would do next. She had already told him her name and gotten into the car with him, he could easily say things were not looking up for her. Tara bit her lip nervously wondering what to say to him.

"So where is your house?" he asked with a smile on his face and she grinned because he had saved her the trouble of breaking the silence. Seeing her grin he smirked because this idiotic girl had no clue he was just testing her again to see if she would actually give him her address. She thought about what to say and sighed. _"Come on! What would Clover say?"_ she thought knowing her house was nearby and she didn't want to leave yet.

After racking her brains for a moment she smirked suggestively before carefully leaning in closer to him. "I never said I wanted to go home" she whispered into his ear and smiled when she saw his eyebrows raise and his lips turn into a smirk at her statement. She must be better at this than she thought.

"Okay then…" he whispered with an amused smirk making her believe he was enjoying this. He was, but not her company as he was sure she thought, he was enjoying the thought of her coming death at his hands. Making a left turn he began driving along a vacant valley and that seemed to caution her just a bit as he noticed when she sat up straighter in the car. "Where are we going?" she asked and he smiled at her suggestively.

"My place of course. You did say you didn't want to go home…did you change your mind? I could drop you home" he said giving her an innocent look letting her feel he would really just take her home if she asked him now. She stayed silent and he kept driving in his own direction unhindered by her sudden and mildly obvious discomfort. Of course it was too late already and she would never be going home now even if she caught on and begged to leave. All that was left to decide was when she would die and that depended on how quickly he would tire of her. But morons like her always bored him easily.

"So how old are you?" he asked suddenly making her blink. "18" she whispered with a small blush and Scam smirked knowing this girl was really stupid for her age. "What high school do you go to?" he asked now simply making small talk until he got to his destination which would be her final resting place. Finding her silent he turned and flashed her a charming smile. "I used to live in this area and I'm wondering if maybe we went to the same school…unless of course you mind me asking-"

"Of course not!" she said in a high pitched voice as she scrambled to answer him and he just knew she was crying out for his attention. A stupid girl she was, that much he had known the moment she had told him her name. "I go to Beverly Hills High School, actually almost everyone that lives in this area goes there…"

He wasn't even listening to her anymore as she continued blabbing about her school and her life. Things she should never be telling a stranger about anyway. No his mind was busy figuring out what death best suited a bimbo-wannabe. It was clear, so clear to him that she was pretending to be a stupid racy girl when she wasn't one. But it wasn't his problem nor would he feel any sympathy for her just because of that. She had made the dense choice to act like this and it was time he show her what happened to those girls she so badly wanted to be like.

He had seen worse than her for sure he thought as he vividly remembered the many girls that practically threw themselves at him the minute the car door closed. A smirk donned his face because he also knew that those girls had knives plunged into their backs before they even had a chance to scream.

And even if Tara wasn't as bad as the others she was still wrong. She had already failed his simple test the second she had decided to relax around him, a stranger. Then she had turned around and gotten into his car, answered any question that came out of his mouth without hesitating for even a second and let him take her wherever he wanted. That kind of stupidity had to be punished and he would be the one teaching her the lesson she clearly hadn't learned in the 18 years of her careless life. Too bad for her it would end with her untimely death, but he knew people like her were a threat to everyone around them.

Too many girls like her often led others into dangerous situations and rarely ever got in trouble for it. They always went unpunished but that was until he had started his seemly motiveless massacre on the streets of Los Angeles. Now anyone like this pathetic excuse for a girl paid for their lack of thought when they jumped into dangerous situations. Talking to a stranger in the middle of the night was definitely a dangerous situation and it was unbelievably shocking how many girls her age didn't even know that. Obviously no one heeded the simple warning nowadays:

**Don't talk to strangers. **

The car skidded to a stop just outside a shady, concealed forest area and he smirked before taking off his seatbelt and giving her a smirk. "We're here…" he whispered not even bothering to hide the bloodlust in his tone, because he was sure she wouldn't hear it anyway. Tara slowly got out of the car and looked around nervously having no idea where she was. He lived here? In an abandoned forest? Somehow she had imagined he would live in a expansive villa or enormous mansion just because his aura radiated with wealth and power.

Chuckling at her confused face he held out his hand for her to take. "I live nearby, but I always like to stop here. You don't mind right? I want to show you something special…" he said walking around to her so that he was whispering in her ear and his breath was dancing along her neck making her shiver. Tim smirked knowing this method always worked. All he had to do was smile or whisper or simply touch these women and they would do anything for more. Even walk right into the jaws of death.

"Mmm...Okay" she whispered in a half moan with her eyes closed as she leaned against his chest, and he smirked harder knowing she was just as dumb as the others he had murdered in the past. Holding her hand he intertwined their fingers smirking all the while he felt her temperature rising just from his touch. She would be burning up so much harder in just a few seconds.

Without any warning he quickly swung her around hearing her small gasp as her body crashed onto the forest floor with a thud. Seeing that she was about to turn around he placed his foot on her back, pushing her body deeper into the ground.

"St-stop!" Tara screamed gasping and crying but it didn't bother him. How should he dispose of this worthless use of a human life? He leaned down and whispered in a chilly tone. "Aww don't worry, it'll all be over soon" he smirked before striking her hard and knocking her out. Wondering whether or not to desecrate her body he decided against it seeing that she hadn't been an outright slut. Grabbing her left arm he dragged her towards the car, letting the rocks cut into her clothes and flesh as her body trailed against the floor.

By the time he got her to the trunk of his car she was a muddy, dirty mess. Extracting rope and one other thing from the edge of the trunk he tossed her body inside. He tied her feet together, binding them before folding her arms so that she looked like a mummy only he would be giving her no sacred burial.

**Her death would make spirits cringe. **

Slamming the door shut he walked around and got into the driver's seat. Silently he drove through the forest heading to his destination. It didn't take long for him to reach a polluted lake that was hidden deep in the heart of the forest. Stopping his car a few feet away on the small hill above. Scam got out of the car and stared at the water for a second while opening up the package he had extracted. He smiled at the fine green powder in the case, something deadly he had created himself. Making sure not to get too close he expertly tossed the whole thing into the murky water and within seconds the colour changed to toxic green and bubbled exactly like what it was. Boiling acid. Smirking he walked around to the trunk of the car, his hand slightly brushing the metallic surface which would soon be dissolved into nothing.

Opening the trunk for a split second he gave Tara a cruel smirk before he slammed it shut for good this time. Placing his hands at the base of the trunk he sighed. "Maybe next time around you'll make better choices" he whispered to the girl before simply pushing the car down the hill and sending it hurling towards the raging acid waiting to engulf anything that came near it. Tim took a step back when acid splashed out of the lake from the force of the car slumping into it. Smirking he watched the car fizzing and spinning in the water and the paint peel away in ugly strips before holes filled the exterior and the acid made its way inside to the helpless girl's body.

Watching it until the car sank to the bottom of the lake he waited for the fizzing to stop and when it did he knew that the car and the girl were now nothing more than acidic waste not recognizable in any way. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a small glass flask containing a reverse base for the acid. Tossing it into the lake he smirked, satisfied when the colour turned back to normal and the acidic scent died away. While walking away his smirk widened on his face because he knew no one would ever know what took place here. And that girl…it would just seem like she vanished into thin air like all girls of her kind should.

**They should just disappear. **

* * *

A white Infiniti G37 Coupe silently moved along the streets of the city in the dark heading in no particular direction. Inside the car he smirked as he eyed the vacant streets looking for a kill tonight. It had been two days since he had last killed and as he had predicted no one had even realized that a murder had occurred. He never had to worry about media or the news or anyone catching on to his killing spree because his targets were people that liked to go off into the night and have "fun" not coming home for days. By the time someone figured something was wrong it was much too late to trace where the person had gone to, and he was left to be able to kill all over again.

Tim's eyes narrowed when he noted a girl walking almost sloppily in her heels on the sidewalk. She had short, dark reddish hair and a slim build and was dressed in a very short brown miniskirt and tank top. From where he sat it was clear she was drunk. Having chosen her as his prey he rolled down the window closest to her all the way before slowly driving up to her. "You don't look so good, had a rough night?" he asked when he was right next to her.

Dominque rolled her eyes and clenched her fist, ready to yell at this loser for saying that. She hadn't had a rough night, she had been at her favourite club and had a great time not that it was any of his business. "Shut up! What's it to you ?" she screamed turning her head to yell at him only to stop dead when she finally saw the man that had spoken. She had honestly been expecting someone more…geeky telling her what to do but this man was definitely no geek. Her blue eyes widened as she glanced at his sharp features. It was a good thing Mandy and Caitlin weren't here tonight or they would all definitely be fighting for him.

Smiling dreamily she waved her hand. "Sorry! I didn't mean that" she said and he raised an eyebrow before nodding. He had figured she hadn't seen him properly the first time and now that she had she was reacting the way he had figured she would. "Need a ride?" he asked sweetly watching her bob her head up and down in excitement. "Sure!" she said with no hesitation and he smirked before unlocking the car door and letting her in.

She flopped down onto the leather seat and flashed him a smile before he began driving. "Where do you need to go?" he asked and she smirked knowing she lived no where near here. Meaning it was going to be a long drive. "1750 Viewmont Drive" she said calmly and he nodded turning his attention to the wheel. She had already made two mistakes. Telling him her address and getting into the car with him and he knew she would be dying really soon. "I'm Dominque by the way" she whispered in a sultry tone while practically sliding onto his lap and staying there. Tim refrained from rolling his eyes as he kept driving. "So what's your name?" she asked slightly poking his chest and biting her lip when she felt his muscles. "Woah…you're hot" she whispered with a giggle and he felt his hands clenching around the steering wheel just itching to kill.

Tim said nothing as he felt her press her body against his obviously trying to turn him on. "You didn't answer.." she whispered teasingly as she ran a finger down his neck and played with the collar of his black shirt. "I'm Tim" he muttered trying to keep in his need to vomit. Feeling her fingers unbuttoning his collar button he moved her hand away and smirked. "Do you really think you should be doing that?" he asked and she threw her hand over her mouth and laughed. "Why not? We are all alone" she said batting her eyelashes at him.

**Enough was enough.**

When he felt her resting her head on his chest he glared before grabbing her hair with one hand and pulling her head back. Dominque gasped and pouted. "Ow that hurts!" Scam smirked. "Does it?" he said sarcastically while only tightening his hold on her short hair and pulling at the roots. "Owwww!" she whined and he smirked stopping the car in the middle of the street. "Shut up" he said in a unnaturally calm voice and she stared at him with a glare. "Let me go. I want to go home!" Dominique screamed now slightly afraid of him as he gripped her hair in his fist. Sure she knew some guys liked it rough but wasn't this a bit much?

"I bet you would" he whispered with a smirk before shoving her body onto the car seat and smiling when her head hit the window making her groan. Dominque recovered quickly despite being drunk and turned around only to gasp when she saw him pointing a knife at her throat. "You better do as I say if you know what's good for you" he said with malice in his tone and she gulped. Was he going to rape her? All he really needed to do was ask she wouldn't mind.

"Look you don't need to go to extremes…" she whispered crossing one leg over the other and letting her bare thighs show. "I'm completely willing to-" His chuckle cut her off. Did she honestly think he would even want to touch her? All he wanted to do was kill her painfully. Leaning down he picked up a pair of handcuffs from the glove compartment and held them up. Domique's pulse quickened. Was he a cop? _"Oh God no. I'm drunk and underage!"_ she thought wondering how to get out of this.

Scam smirked taking advantage of her panicked state and handcuffing her left wrist to the car door. "Come on let me go!" She whined, tugging at her arm. "We can do this in an easier way" she said giving him a smirk and he knew what she was talking about. Too bad for her he wouldn't touch her even if she paid him too. "I'm sorry.." he whispered with a smirk. "You're just not my type." Turning the ignition on again Tim began to drive towards the place he had in mind while ignoring a kicking and yelling Dominque on the seat next to him.

15 minutes later Scam smirked as he stopped his car in the middle of a scrap yard. Dominique glanced around wildly wondering why in the world he would bring her here of all places. This didn't look like a police station. "Where am I?" she screamed but Scam only smirked harder before lowering down to her whispering. "If I were you…I wouldn't want to know" he said amusedly. Dominque gulped and struggled with her arm before reaching into her right pocket and taking out her cell phone only to have it taken away by him. "No one wants to hear you anymore" he said with a terrifying smirk before slapping a piece of duct tape over her mouth and exiting the car.

Dominque watched in horror as he crushed her phone under his foot. She began struggling like crazy the alcohol having worn off a long time ago. Her eyes widened when she felt the car moving but no one was driving it. Sticking her head out of the window she looked around only to feel her eyes widen to the point of popping when she finally realized where she was.

The car was in a junk yard on a conveyor belt where cars were scrapped. _"No!"_ She thought struggling hard as she saw the madman that had brought her here pull the lever letting the car lurch forward fast. In a single moment the car flew across the belt and down the chute and Scam was sure he heard her screaming despite being gagged when her body was crushed along with the car.

A second later, a crushed, flat pancake of a once new car was spit out of the machine. Walking over to the remains he smirked because no trace of her bones or flesh could be seen. To anyone that saw it this was just a crushed car. Dominque was gone forever. "Just one less tramp in the world" Scam whispered with a grin on his face as he walked away.

**The world was already a better place. **

* * *

"Would you quit being such a party pooper!" Mandy angrily berated her friend Caitlin as they walked along the quiet street in the dark. Caitlin sighed heavily not being able to live up to Mandy's standards. She didn't need Mandy to point out she wasn't excited and happy like she normally was, she already knew that. How could she be so carefree when one of their best friends Dominque hadn't been in contact with them for 3 whole days?

She hadn't heard from Dominque ever since she had gone to that club party alone. It just wasn't like her but Mandy had said that she would turn up on her own and was probably out having fun with some guy they didn't know yet. And they should be doing the same , which was why she had agreed and gone along to Mandy's boyfriend's rave party even when she wasn't in the mood. Somehow she just didn't feel safe out at night anymore.

Hearing Mandy squeal in delight Caitlin looked up and noticed a red Ferrari come to an elegant halt right in front of them. Even in the darkness they could clearly see the man behind the wheel thanks to him having the interior lights on. If Mandy could swoon she would. Her eyes greedily looked at him as he sat there giving her a slight smirk. And she thought her current boyfriend Jake was hot. Jake was no where near as gorgeous as this man right here. Who was he? She just had to know!

"What a total hottie…" she smirked while eyeing him. "Hmm I think we just found some entertainment" Mandy whispered into her ear and Caitlin bit her lip not thinking this was such a good idea. "No offence Mandy but isn't Jake your boyfriend?" Mandy snorted and waved her hand airily. "Yea and Blake was my boyfriend before that, and Cody was my boyfriend the week before that. So what's your point?" Caitlin sighed knowing Mandy would never pass up a chance with a hot guy, and even she had to admit that the brown-haired male in the car was ridiculously handsome.

From inside the car Scam smirked knowing that their attention had been caught. Not wasting any more time he poked his head out and flashed them a charming smile, watching one of them visibly drool. "Need a lift?" he asked innocently. Mandy smirked. "Do we ever" she said seductively before tugging on Caitlin's arm and making her go over to the car. "You can sit in the back!" she ordered and Scam raised an eyebrow as he watched the other girl simply comply and he knew that the one yelling was more likely to die tonight. She fit the risk-taking, careless, stupid girl stereotype so well it almost hurt him to look at her.

"Where would you girls like to go?" he asked charmingly and Mandy almost swooned. "Anywhere you want" she said with a grin but Caitlin sighed. "Actually I'd like to go home please. I can walk, it's fine." Scam was stunned at the fact that one of these girls actually had some brain. He wouldn't kill this girl because she wasn't asking for it. The one draping herself around his arm…the same couldn't be said about her.

"I have no problem dropping you home, please allow me" he said softly encouraging her to give him her address not because he was breaking the rules and pushing her into telling him but because he really needed to know where she lived. She had seen his face, if she somehow figured out Mandy was gone he would have to come back and kill her to protect himself. His job would never last if people found out he was a killer.

"10728 Queensland Street" she said with strain in her tone and he nodded before driving in that direction. Mandy gave Caitlin a glare. "Fine! Nobody needs you anyway!" She screamed turning back around and pouting, but to be honest she was happy. Once Caitlin was gone she got to be all alone with this gorgeous guy which was exactly what she wanted.

A short time later Caitlin left and Mandy smirked when the car started again. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, turning to her with a smile and Mandy was ready to jump on him right then and there. "Hmm…" she snuggled closer to him and Scam stiffened when he felt her press her body against him. "Home, eventually" she whispered, slightly dragging her palm down his chest. "Not sure if it'll be mine or yours though" she said coyly and his eyebrow raised at her lack of discretion.

"By the way…I'm Mandy" she whispered slightly crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mandy Luxe, have you heard the name? Almost everyone knows me" she said with a big grin and Scam wondered how people even tolerated a snob like her. Tim was positive she was the most "popular" girl at her school, an overrated bitch, that didn't care for others in any way whatsoever and always went after what she wanted. Her careless disregard showed in her words.

"What's your name?" she asked. "And what is a total cutie like you doing all alone? Is your girlfriend busy at the moment? She's not a very good girlfriend then…" Mandy snickered with her finger on her chin and a smirk on her face. "If I was your girlfriend I wouldn't let you go for a minute" she whispered into his ear while latching onto his arm and he could feel his jaw tensing.

His excellent hearing had let him hear the names of the men she carelessly dumped when she found a replacement man to suit her desires more eloquently. To her he was just another replacement that had caught her eye.

**He was already sick of her. **

Smirking widely he rested his hand on her shoulder, letting it move down to her back and he vividly heard her moaning in delight. Too bad she couldn't see what he was reaching for at the base of the car. Within seconds Mandy was shoved to the side, a baseball bat having been struck to her head leaving her head bleeding while she lay semi-unconscious and moaning in pain.

Smirking Scam got out of the car and went to the trunk drawing out plastic sheets, chains, a hunting knife, and finally a plastic jug of kerosene and a matchbox. He was going to make her death particularly gruesome just because she deserved to pay for hurting all those other men in the past. Getting into the car he shoved the stuff onto Mandy's lap before driving into the same abandoned forest where he had taken Tara close to a week ago.

Once he was there he picked up the chains and roughly tied Mandy's arms, tugging her hands to the roof of the car and attaching the chain to the heavy hooks he had installed there just for this purpose. Hooks she might have seen if she hadn't been so busy attempting to seduce him.

Smirking he placed the plastic sheets under her, while her body slightly hung in the car and he was glad he had picked a larger car this evening. Using the hunting knife he carved a message into the skin of her exposed back just for his own amusement. "Blake, Cody and Jake say hi. Tim says Goodbye" he whispered with an amused smirk as he finished carving it while feeling her shudder and writhe in pain.

Tossing the knife, not caring about the blood now coating his cream-coloured car seats he got out while taking the matchbox and kerosene with him. Smirking evilly he dumped kerosene on the girl through the car window, so much that her clothes stuck to her skin and she shivered. Soon she woke up fully and began screaming. "Let me go you psycho!" Scam smirked watching her with amusement. "What? I'm not cute anymore?" he asked mockingly as he walked around the Ferrari and dumped kerosene all over it, encasing the car in the fuel.

And when Mandy saw him light a match she began screaming because she knew what he was going to do. "Goodbye Mandy, I'll try to remember the name" he whispered cruelly before flicking the match and letting the flame catch onto the car engulfing it into a rapid, angry blaze of fire. Smirking, he watched the flames and listened to her screaming in pure terror for a moment before her screams died away. He felt no guilt whatsoever for killing her. Girls like her always caused their own deaths.

**They always brought it onto themselves. **

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced at her watch and then looked back up to the street. "Come on, come on!" Samantha Simpson muttered under her breath while she silently prayed the bus would arrive soon. She never did like being out this late. 2:30 am was much too late to be out here alone but she hadn't had a choice had she? Her aunt had been admitted into the hospital after an accident and she had to go see her and she ended up staying late to look after her not having the heart to leave until her aunt forced her to go telling her she had classes the next morning.

Sam bit her lip, hugging her criminology textbook to her chest and ignoring the rain that was soaking her to the bone. She really wished the bus would come soon, at this rate she would get sick for sure.

Not too far away a black Lamborghini Murcielago was stopped on the street. And although she didn't know it, the man inside was watching her intently. Tim studied the girl silently as she stood there soaking in the rain. He had to admit that from her fiery red hair, porcelain skin and emerald eyes she definitely stood out from the shadows.

**Like she didn't belong.**

"She is beautiful.." he whispered to himself with a small smirk on his face. But that wouldn't stop him from killing her, yet he could see the fear and worry on her face. It was obvious she was scared. She was afraid of the night, of what it brought, of murderers and killers.

**People just like him. **

Tim's sea foam eyes, a storm whipping up into them at the thought of killing her, ran down her frame carefully. She was dressed in a light blue sundress that ended well below the knee showing him she didn't like to expose herself which instantly made him think higher of her than any other girl he had seen out this late.

Most of the women he met were party girls, screaming for attention but she, it seemed liked she was doing whatever she could to draw attention away from herself. She was biting her lip and looking around nervously, glancing at her watch over and over again and when he noticed she was at a bus stop he realised she was waiting for a bus to take her home.

Tim smirked as he slowly began to drive up to her. He was hell beyond curious as to what a seemingly "good girl" like her was doing out here this late. Maybe she just dressed that way as a disguise and inside she was just as stupid as those other girls, or maybe not, he really didn't know.

**But he was going to find out. **

Sam's eyes narrowed when she noticed that the car that had been sitting a few blocks away had suddenly begun moving. Her eyes narrowed even more when it slowed down and stopped right in front of her. Ignoring the car she looked down noticing how the rain was soaking her toes. Inside the car he felt himself smiling because unlike many girls, she hadn't been eyeing his car or wondering what a brand new Lamborghini was doing parked right in front of her.

So she wasn't into flashy cars after all, that was a first. He couldn't remember anyone who simply looked away and pretended not to notice. More curious than ever he rolled down the window closest to her and turned on the interior lights so that if she looked up she would see him.

Sam's eyes narrowed when she felt light burning against her eyelids and she realized it was from the car before her. Cursing under her breath she closed her eyes and took a deep breath ignoring the light and the car. According to the bus schedule the bus should be here in twenty minutes or so.

Scam watched in amazement as she kept on ignoring him not even having looked up even once. Didn't this girl even get curious? Her minor actions so far had already sparked his curiosity and he was tempted to test her and make her his next target. She certainly was interesting enough and worthy of being target number 30. Tim smirked wondering if he would be murdering her tonight.

Resisting the urge to honk his horn he took a deep breath before sticking his head out of the window, ignoring the rain that was now soaking his hair before speaking. "Hi" he said softly waiting for her to respond.

Sam bit her lip and hissed in a breath when she thought she heard a male voice speaking to her, but she didn't dare look up. Maybe she was just imagining it. Maybe the wind was making her hear things as it blew in her ears. She ignored her instincts that blared that the speaker was real and was probably the one in the car perched in front of her. Ignoring that thought she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The wind was making a mess of her long, wavy red hair. And it was cold too. Yes, what a great night to be outside, in the dark, alone.

Scam watched in astonishment, his interest in her mounting higher while he sat still wondering if she had just ignored him. Or did she just not hear him because of the wind? Clearing his throat he spoke louder. "I said hello" he said clearly knowing she would hear him this time. Sam didn't answer, pretending not to hear him. It was a windy night, he wouldn't know that she actually heard him…right? Eventually he would go away, whoever he was.

He only smirked harder, getting more and more interested in this redhead as she ignored him. Tim's attention was entirely absorbed by the young woman that stood clearly denying him any conversation despite him having tried twice. But she still hadn't seen him yet and he wondered if she would be just as willing to pretend he didn't exist if she actually saw him. Having chosen her as his target he wasn't about to leave her alone till she took part in his test. The test that no woman to date had ever passed.

Could she be the one to live after a night time encounter with him? Seeing her still looking stubbornly at the ground he knew he would enjoy playing with this one and seeing what she truly was inside. A good girl as she seemed or a stupid girl that he would kill by the end of the night. Scam smirked not being bothered by her lack of attention towards him because he knew that he would be the one revealing her true colours tonight.

**Whether she wanted it or not.**

"Bad weather tonight isn't it?" she heard him say and she sighed knowing this man was bent on making her hear him. She wasn't about to answer him. She wasn't studying criminology for nothing. This was just one method some killers used to lure their victims… not that she knew he was a killer or anything, she hadn't even looked at him yet. Biting her lip she carefully looked up and let her eyes glance at his face.

Tanned skin, really nice eyes and an uniquely handsome face. _"He doesn't look like a killer" _Sam thought before looking away not wanting to be caught staring just in case.

Maybe it was because she was a law student that heard of cases day after day where girls stupidly set themselves up or maybe because her mother had taught her not to have any contact with strangers, but she knew one thing for sure. A random stranger talking to her, especially at this time was not a good thing and never would be. No matter how cute the guy was. Sam knew that too many people stupidly based their judgements of a person based on looks. But looks told absolutely nothing about a person right? She glanced again, briefly at the handsome man who was smiling at her sincerely. Yup, nothing.

Hearing him chuckle she bit her cheek and looked away. "What are you doing out at 3:00 am?" he asked suddenly and she didn't need to think twice to know that was an invasive question that he had no right to know the answer to. Why did he want to know anyway? Why was he talking to her?

"Do you have bad hearing or something?" she heard him ask and she felt herself glaring. Didn't this guy know how to take a hike? Couldn't he tell she was uncomfortable and wanted him to go away. Rolling her eyes she looked at him to find him smirking. "What are YOU doing out at 3:00am?" she asked angrily throwing his stupid question right back in his face.

Scam's eyebrows raised when he heard her response while his smirk grew bigger on his lips. She was clever enough to toss his question right back at him without offering him any information about herself. And the way she was glaring heatedly, he chuckled because he could tell she was really annoyed with him right now.

That was a reaction he had never drawn from a woman before and too bad for her that made him even more curious. She hadn't done anything to make him want to kill her and he hadn't even gotten to ask her for a ride yet which kept her safe so far. Yet part of him wanted to push her more. He would do anything to get her in his car just so he could study her more closely. Was she even for real or was his mind concocting her up as a solution to combat the many stupid girls he had picked up on these many streets? Tim smirked knowing he would have to touch her to tell.

Racking his brain for a way to get her to come to him he felt himself smirking when he noted a group of men, 3 of them walking up to her. Seeing the twisted smirks on their faces and the way they were whispering and pointing at her told him they would be going after her real soon. Meaning she would probably need help since she didn't look like a super spy or karate black belt who would be able to take on three fairly muscular men on her own. _"So all I need to do is wait" _he thought not feeling guilty for taking advantage of the situation.

Pretending to have lost all interest in her he switched off the interior lights smirking when he heard her sigh in relief thinking she was out of danger. Closing his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the comfortable leather seat with smirk on his face as he waited for the struggle to begin. "Hey there beautiful" he heard one of the men say in a husky voice and he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her gasp. Yes, she would be needing his help very very soon.

Sam gulped, taking a step back and trying not to look downright horrified. While she had been busy trying to ignore the man in the fancy black car she had never noticed these three sneak up until they were right in her face. Her eyes widened because she could see their intentions in their eyes as they greedily eyed her. _"Think Sam, think!" _she yelled at herself wondering how to get out of this situation.

"What are you doing out here, huh?" one asked as he walked right up to her and she felt her throat go dry as he trapped her against the bus booth. "St-stop" Sam said firmly giving him a glare. She wasn't sure how much of a chance she had against these men but she sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for them to simply nab her.

"Need a ride home?" the taller one asked with a chuckle, also walking right up to her and she felt goose bumps rising up on her skin. "I could carry you.." he whispered and Sam felt her eyes widen. _"Oh god" _she thought wondering what to do. If she hurt one of them somehow would the others leave? But how on earth was she supposed to hurt them? She didn't even have a knife, heck she didn't even have a nail file on her!

Feeling one of the men touch her waist Sam glared before stepping on his foot hard enough to actually making him hiss. And people always wondered why she liked wearing heels. Moving to run she wondered if she could get back to the hospital a few blocks away. Sadly it didn't take him long enough to recover and soon her arm was pulled back as her body hit the booth with a thud. "So you want to play rough!" he roared and she knew he was angry. "Leave me alone!" Sam yelled ready to attempt kicking him by now.

Sitting in the car Scam was able to detect the fear in her voice that she was hiding only so well. Deciding she needed help now he quickly opened the car door and stepped out walking right up to the man in front of her before speaking. "I would leave her alone if I were you..' he said with a smirk. "She's dangerous" he said calmly and Sam looked up when she noticed the man she had been ignoring before had returned. But was he trying to help her or make things worse? She wasn't anywhere dangerous especially not at the moment as she stood unarmed with four untrustworthy strangers. _"Maybe I can make a run for it while he's busy" _Sam thought eyeing the street ahead.

One of the other men laughed. "What man? Are you stupid? SHE'S dangerous?" he said laughing but Tim only smirked. "No you're right, she's not… but I am" he said before grabbing the guy by the collar and tossing him to the ground like the piece of junk that he was. Sam gasped, taking a step back not wanting to be part of a street fight. But there was no fight as the other men simply grabbed their fallen friend and practically ran down the street knowing better than to mess with the much stronger man. Watching them Scam smirked_. "Perhaps they aren't so stupid after all"_ he thought before moving towards the redhead who was still watching him with doubt.

"Stay away from me" she muttered making him smile because he had never seen a more defensive girl before. "Are you okay?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile and Sam ignored it not wanting to let his looks get the better of her no matter how good he looked half-soaked in the rain with a smile on his face. Scam faked a sigh pretending to be hurt. "Look I'm just concerned that's all. Are you okay?" Sam bit her lip and sighed knowing he at least deserved a small thank you. He had helped her after all but she wasn't about to let her guard down.

"I'm fine, thanks" she said while glancing to see if the bus was here yet. Tim smirked discreetly before clearing his throat and making her look at him. "Do you need a ride?" he asked giving her a kind smile, masking the joy that he felt at that moment knowing she was much more vulnerable now.

Sam stared at the man with scrutiny. If he thought she was going to get into the car with him just because he had helped her he was so wrong. He was still a stranger to her and she wouldn't be stupid enough to trust him.

"No" she said plainly before mentally cursing at the stupid bus that still wasn't here. Tim was in a word, shocked. She still wasn't ready to go with him. _"Well then, I'll just have to push her to it" _he thought before taking a step closer. "Look those men might come back, and even if they don't others might come after you. Don't you want to get home safely?"

Raising an eyebrow she glanced at him coldly. Was he serious? He actually thought it was safe for her to go with him. Smirking slightly she crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me ask you a question. Would YOU get into a car with a stranger you didn't know?" she asked and when she found him silent she sighed. "Didn't think so" she muttered.

Tim couldn't help but stare at her. So far all his attempts had gone in vain. It was like his obvious wealth, his looks, his seemingly kind act of saving her had no affect on this girl and he was really itching to get to know her. "Okay" he whispered sounding defeated and hiding his smirk because he could see the same men from before coming back towards her since by now he was sitting in his car and they knew she was all alone.

Sam relaxed when she felt he was gone only to feel her blood run cold when she glanced up to check for the bus instead seeing the same men from before coming back. Gulping she wondered what to do but her though process was interrupted when she heard the hum of an engine and she realized that the man that had helped he was about to leave.

Looking up she saw him because he had turned on the lights and she could clearly see him smirking at her predicament. She watched him lean over and unlock the other door before settling back and placing his hands on the steering wheel showing her he wasn't about to wait too long. Sam frowned at him before biting her lip and noting that the three men were now on the same block she was on. Hearing the engine hum again she looked up to find him shrugging at her with the same annoying smirk on his lips.

Rolling her eyes Sam mentally berated herself before running over to the unlocked car door. She hesitated as she went to open it wondering if there was another way, wondering if she would regret this. But when she heard one of the men screaming at her to get her butt back over there she quickly got into the car and locked the door.

"Smart choice" Scam whispered with a smirk before driving away and she wondered if she was imagining it or if he really sounded just a little bit sarcastic right now. Sam bit her lip and gulped wondering if maybe she had made a bad decision and fallen into a trap_. "What if those guys were friends of his?…"_ she thought haplessly because she had seen too many times, cases in which the "hero" was actually the villain. What if he had staged this entire situation just to isolate her in his car? _"Or maybe I'm just paranoid…" _she thought as she saw him quietly driving but she wasn't about to trust him even if she was.

Tim Scam was delighted that she was finally trapped with him in his car where only he would decide if she would be allowed to get off alive. But he had to admit that he liked what he saw so far. It had taken him, with all his expertise close to half an hour to get her in the car. This girl was definitely not like the others but he wondered if he could get her to loosen up and let him know her secrets. For if she did that then she would die no matter how impressive her entrance tonight had been.

"You know you can drop me off right here" she said suddenly. "I'll take the bus, I'm far enough from them now" she said firmly and he felt himself smirk. Did she really think he was going to let her go just like that? After all the hard work he had done? Before he played his little game with her that he had just been dying to play?

**She certainly was a stupid girl if she honestly believed so. **

"No" he said and she narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" she asked angrily. What the hell did he mean by no? Scam sighed. "I wouldn't feel right letting a girl walk around this late at night especially when she's already been attacked once" he said making her believe that was his honourable reason. Watching him with narrow eyes Sam wondered what to do. She didn't want to go anywhere with a stranger but what could she do besides make fuss? Sure she could yell and scream but… She bit her lip remembering what she feared most of all.

What if he turned out to be a killer of some sort? Wouldn't making him angry provoke him to hurt her? Gulping Sam decided to just be really careful and not react to him in any way. If she didn't give him a reason to hurt her then maybe he would just leave her alone. Knowing she was probably just paranoid and it was very possible that he was just giving her a ride home out of the kindness of his heart Sam sighed feeling a little silly. Yet she still couldn't stop herself from clutching her cell phone tightly in her hand, within her purse as she sat there.

**You could never be too alert.**

What if he was a dangerous person? What would she do then? She couldn't just sit here at his mercy. Knowing what to do she flicked open her cell phone when he wasn't looking. Thanking all those times she texted in the dark she smirked as she quickly typed in the words "Help me" along with his car number that she had quietly noted just in case on a text to her dad. She would hit send if she even felt remotely threatened by him. Letting go of her paranoia just for now she shivered feeling her skin tingling because she was so badly soaked. Sam ran her hand over her arm trying to dry herself off.

Scam saw her from the corner of his eye and silently watched her attempts to dry off. Hearing her sneeze he smirked before stopping the car suddenly. He almost laughed when she let out a scream. "What are you doing?" Sam asked ready to send the text only to freeze when he rolled his eyes, leaned over pushing back a car seat behind them. Smirking he picked up the towel, pushing the seat back into place before she happened to see a pair of knives and a gun. A second later he held out a large, white, cotton towel to her with a small smile on his face.

'Here use this" he said softly. Sam only stared at him with suspicious eyes. "You keep towels in your car?" she asked doubtfully. Why would he need to have towels in his car? Sam bit her lip.

He chuckled hearing her question. This one was observant. He liked that. He of course always liked to have towels in his car. They helped with soaking up blood nicely just in case the murder had been particularity entertaining and he shed a lot of blood.

"I go to the beach a lot... is that a problem?" he asked with a innocent look and she nodded in understanding feeling slightly stupid and knowing he probably thought she was a over-concerned teenager. _"Who cares what a stranger thinks about me? All that matters is that I am safe" _she told herself so she wouldn't let her guard down.

Scam turned back to the wheel silently impressed with her observational skills. That fact that she questioned his motives proved she had a good head on her shoulders. So far she was doing exceptionally well, he knew when he remembered the 30 other girls he had butchered in the past. _"But how long will she keep this up?" _he thought while smirking discreetly. Would she not even make one tiny mistake that would let him kill her? That would let him drag a knife down her pure white skin and make her scream?

**It was time to take the test to the next level. **

"So what's your address?" he asked, knowing this was where most girls messed up. Sam stayed silent for a second wanting not to answer that but she knew she had to. How else would he drop her home? Still she wasn't about to make the dumb decision to actually give her real address. Thinking fast she knew what to do. "2729 Nichols Canyon Road" she said calmly as she watched him nod and turn back to the wheel with a smirk. Of course he didn't know she had actually give him her friend Clover's address who lived several blocks away from her home but in her neighbourhood. She could easily walk from there and he would never know her address.

So she had given him her address after all. Scam smirked knowing she had failed part two of the test but for some reason he felt she had lied to him just now. His instincts told him so and his instincts never lied. Seeing her smirking from the corner of his eye he was starting to suspect that his instincts were right. He would have to wait and see if that was actually true. If it was, then she would be the only girl to get this far into the test and not be killed.

Although he refused to fully believe it, he was starting to become afraid that maybe she would win this game and walk away unharmed. That she would disappear and live a long and happy life far far away from him. And that thought bothered him so very much.

"_No.." _Scam thought with a smirk. _"If she does somehow manage to live tonight then she has to be __**her**__" _he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. If she passed his test then she would finally put an end to his killing rampage and to the burning in his heart that had always ached for someone, a woman who was smart. That wasn't a pathetic joke like the 30 women he had killed on his quest. He had spent so much time looking for her, his perfect soul mate. Could this girl be her? Smirking her knew one thing for sure. Whether she failed his test or managed to pass, there was still one thing that would never change.

**There was no way she would get away from him now. **

"What's your name?" he asked wanting to make her mess up. Sam raised an eyebrow and said nothing. A ride home was no reason for him to ask her name. Scooting as far away from him as she could she stayed silent, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out of the window.

Scam chuckled, amazed at how intelligent she was. Still he wasn't about to relent that easily. "What? Is your name something really awful like…Ginger?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he saw her flinch when he said that, obviously referencing her hair colour. Still she said nothing, simply giving him a glare before huffing and looking back out the window.

"_Amazing" _he thought while noting her stubbornness as she sat with a very cute pout on her face avoiding all contact with him. Shaking his head he was about to turn back to the wheel when he saw something, a card resting on the leather seat. Picking it up he smirked when he realized it was her student card from school. On it was the name of her school and he was surprised to see that she went to Beverly Hills High School just like that…what was her name? He couldn't remember who but one of the girls he had killed freshly also went here. Obviously this redhead's smartness hadn't rubbed off on the idiotic woman he had killed.

**It would have done her good. **

His eyes rested on her name and he smirked before speaking. "So Samantha Simpson. Is Beverly Hills High School a good high school?" he asked and he chuckled when he saw her jump in the seat. _"How does he know my name and school?" _Sam thought in panic, rapidly whipping around to face him only to stop dead when she saw him holding up her I.D. card. She had never noticed when it had slipped out of her hands.

Feeling stupid for letting that happen she sighed knowing he had outsmarted her just now. Scam smirked at her reaction knowing just by the look on her face that she was mentally cursing at herself for leaving her card out for him. But he wasn't going to punish her for that. He wasn't going to cheat, certainly not the one girl that was actually so interesting and had caught his eye. It wasn't her fault he had seen her card, that was just an accident and so he wasn't going to count that as her revealing her name.

In his eyes she was still as clever as the moment she didn't react to him when he drove up to her in his shining black Lamborghini. She would have to do something really stupid for him to kill her now because by now he was infatuated with her and almost content with the idea of her being his soul mate.

"Samantha…" he whispered and for some reason she felt herself shivering when he said her name like that with his smooth, rich voice. "That's a pretty name" he said with a small smirk, putting her I.D. in the glove compartment absentmidenely before focusing on the road ahead.

"Uh…thanks?" she said awkwardly making him chuckle. "By the way, can I have my I.D. back?" she said in a slightly peeved tone and he realized he hadn't given it back to her. _"So observant" _he thought with a smirk before nodding his head towards the glove compartment. "It's in there, go ahead and take it."

Gulping she carefully leaned over and opened the compartment while making sure not to not let her body touch his when she did that. Seeing that, Scam smirked before hitting the accelerator and making a fast swerve making her yelp as she fell onto his lap.

Letting out a small chuckle he knew he had done that to see how she would react to bodily contact. Sam snapped her body away after giving him a small glare wondering if he had done that on purpose. "What?" he said innocently. "There was another car" he argued but she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see it." Scam smirked. "You were looking down." Rolling her eyes she quickly pulled the compartment open and snatched up her I.D. card. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a pair of black leather gloves sitting there. It was the middle of summer, why on earth did he have gloves with him?

Holding up the gloves she asked "Can I ask why you have these in the middle of summer?" Tim glanced at her and saw her inquiring face along with his gloves in her hand. He never thought she would notice them. Those were the gloves he wore when he had to strangle one of his victims, because he refused to touch them with his bare hands. Seeing her raised eyebrow he knew she was curious for an explanation. It was like she was waiting for him to mess up.

**Too bad for her, he NEVER messed up. **

Sighing he answered her. "I have those just in case I ever have a leak, I can fix it in the event that I don't have anything else on me." Nodding slowly and knowing that he made sense she put the gloves back in the compartment before scooting back onto her seat and putting on her seatbelt. She didn't want to end up in his lap again and Scam chuckled when he saw that.

Remembering the way she had investigated about his gloves and towel he smirked. She was like a little detective, asking him questions, trying to gather clues to try to piece together his identity while hiding every element of her own. He was quickly understanding that she was no stupid girl.

Samantha sat there silently while crossing her arms over her chest and studying his sideways profile when he wasn't looking and it appeared he was deep in thought. She had to admit he was very handsome and she hadn't seen anyone like him before. Blushing softly she forced her face to become impassive just in case she was setting herself up before she went back to staring out of the window.

Of course Scam was smirking because he had noticed her stealing glances at him. So she wasn't a hundred percent resistant to his looks after all, she obviously noticed him but was proving to be either too careful or too moral to react in any way. Whatever it was he decided he liked it. She wasn't throwing herself at him, nor was she trying to get his attention.

Tim watched in amusement as she let her hair rest over her shoulders in an attempt to hide more of her from his gaze. She was the first girl with any shame that he had picked up this late at night and that pleased him beyond words. Wanting to know more about her he found himself talking again. "So what do you do?" Scam asked wondering if she had picked out a career yet. He couldn't help but want to know more, know everything there was to know about her.

**For purely selfish reasons.**

Sam looked at him curiously wondering why he wanted to talk to her so badly and trying to figure out if she should talk to him when she didn't even know his name yet. _"Well as long as it doesn't get personal and I don't give anything important away I guess it's okay" _she decided.

"What's your name?" she asked instead, reversing the pressure. Who said he got to ask all the questions? Turning to her he watched her with narrowed eyes wondering if she was about to cozy up to him like the others had once they asked his name, but that idea flew away the minute she rolled her eyes. "I'm only asking because you know my name. It's only fair" she said bluntly making him smirk at her response.

"Tim" he said keeping his answer brief. "Now would you answer my question? What do you do?" Scam asked as he glanced at her pretty face dreading that maybe she was a model. He never did like models. Most of them were just so obsessed with looks. In fact he could remember that a good portion of the girls he killed were models or aspiring models and he really hoped she wasn't the same.

"Are you a model?" he asked softly. "You're certainly pretty enough" he said charmingly knowing most girls would swoon if he said that. Sam's eyes went wide and she blushed slightly at him calling her pretty before she sighed. She didn't really see that as a compliment though. Why would she want to be a model? Why would she want to have a career in which nothing else but what you looked like mattered? She was much too smart to want to take part in that kind of nonsense.

"No I'm not and never would be" she said firmly wanting to make her point. "I hate careers which place such a heavy emphasis on looks. It seems so stupid to me." She muttered then regretted it immediately because she knew she would sound weird for saying that to a guy. Clover always did make fun of her for her dislike of models probably because she herself aspired to be one.

But he wasn't laughing at her response. Tim could hardly believe the words that had come out of her mouth. She thought it was stupid? Despite being so pretty she didn't care for looks? _"She isn't shallow" _he thought to himself with a smile. No wonder she didn't go for his looks. Suddenly things started to make a lot more sense.

"So what do you do then?" he asked as curious as ever. Tim couldn't help but notice that for the first time he was really enjoying his target's company. Even if she wasn't revealing personal information that proved her to be stupid she was still telling him so much by saying nothing. Her personality, her intelligence showed clearly through her minimal responses. And he liked that since he himself was a man of few words.

**She was a lot like him. **

Noticing her criminology book he smirked. So she was into studying criminals then. Scam couldn't wait to know how she felt about murderers. "Are you a law student?" he asked while watching her nod in response. Sam couldn't help but feel pride creep onto her face when he smiled at her choice of career. She did always like it when people supported her field of study. Most girls her age, most people didn't think criminal law was a place for girls. Especially not young, pretty ones.

Although he said nothing he was silently pleased at yet another commonality between them. Her field of study was also the field of his career but few girls her age would know that unless they cared about the law and watched the news frequently, and followed criminal cases…. Scam narrowed his eyes as he wondered if she did.

**Did she know his reality? **

"If you don't mind me asking…where do you plan on going with your studies? Any career in mind?" he asked as he made a left turn noting they were getting to the neighbourhood she said she "lived" in although he still highly doubted that fact. Sam bit her lip knowing she was talking to this stranger a lot more than she should but to be fair he hadn't exactly pulled out a knife and pressed it to her neck, not had he tried to take advantage of her just because she was stuck in his car. She hadn't heard of many men that didn't exploit girls that they happened to find late at night, wandering the streets. Somehow he was…different. Somehow he wasn't shallow and didn't go for a girl simply based on looks and that made her think higher of this stranger.

"Are you there?" he asked and she blushed softly before shrugging. "I know it's going to sound…weird but…" she hesitated again wondering why she was telling a stranger this. "I really want to be a criminal defence lawyer" she said looking down and waiting for him to laugh at her. Why wouldn't he? Everyone else did at her school. Save for well…Alex who was too nice to make fun of anyone's dreams. But she had a great reason to want to do that job. Sam blushed. In fact she had wanted to be a criminal defence lawyer ever since last to last year when she first learned about _**him **_in class_. _

Although almost no one knew this, the well-known but rarely seen, famously mysterious criminal defence lawyer **Timothy Derek Scam **was her big reason to want to be a criminal lawyer. She had been so into the idea of defending people who the world saw as scarred in the soul just like her idol, her role model did.

She still remembered reading somewhere, in a recent case that he had won, that he enjoyed protecting criminals because it was challenging and in a sense it was like righting a wrong. In his point of view, no one did ANYTHING without a good reason and a good reason deserved to be accepted and she believed that as well. How could she not want to be what _**he **_was?

"Seriously?" Tim asked breaking her out of her thoughts and she sighed at the shock in his tone. "Silly isn't it?" she asked but he shook his head not wanting her to get the wrong idea. He wasn't making fun of her choice, he was merely shocked that she would want to defend criminals. There had to be a reason why she wanted to do that and he was once again curious as to what that was.

In the back of his mind he had accepted that she was much too intelligent to simply jump into a situation without planning anything first. Scam had also grudgingly accepted that he was going to lose this round and not get to kill this girl. But to be honest he didn't mind. A girl like her deserved to live forever….

**With him.**

"Why would you want to defend criminals?" he asked showing her the real reason he was shocked. A girl so moralistic like her, he just had to know why she wanted to defend someone like….him. Granted the world, and she would never know he was actually a criminal. His real identity made it so easy for him to hide his criminal, his killer status.

Sam's mouth formed an "o" of surprise before she spoke. "I don't know.." she said honestly with a small blush on her face. "I feel that sometimes people, even criminals are just meant to do what they do…" she took a deep breath. "I think that most criminals have a reason for committing crimes and those reasons aren't baseless and that's why I want to defend them" she said with a small smile before thinking back to what her idol always said. And she knew she could never find better words to describe her reason for wanting to defend criminals.

"It's like….righting a wrong" she said almost in a trance as she repeated her idol's famous words from memory before she went back to looking out of the window, noticing they were almost at the address she had given him. Looking away she never saw the shock on his face nor the surprise in his sea-foam eyes all at her words. Tim had never been this caught off guard in his life.

Did he imagine what she just said right now? _"Righting a wrong…" _Tim sat amazed as he looked at her. Those were HIS words, his very own words. That was what he always said when someone in the media, his colleagues and clients asked him why he did what he did. That was his cryptic response. She knew those words, she believed in them and followed them without even having met him personally in her life.

**That was true devotion. **

"_I'm convinced Samantha. You are my soul mate" _he declared in his thoughts as he smirked at the girl knowing she was meant to be his. She had effortlessly passed every factor of his test. And he knew that every single murder he had committed while trying to find her, the entire hunt, all of it was so worth it. She was worth all the time he had spent finding her and now that he had found her she would always belong to him.

He would create a bond between them that was mutual. In time she would see how much like each other they really were and then she would never disagree to a relationship with him. A relationship that fate had led to when he happened to find her tonight and he would never let it end. But he also knew that she wouldn't want it to end seeing the detail he had just gained right now. She idolized him. There was just one more tiny thing he needed to know before he revealed his true identity to her. Something he had never done before. But there was no reason for him to hide anything from her.

**His soul mate.**

"Tell me one more thing Samantha.." he said and for some reason she found herself smiling. For a random man on the street he sure asked a lot of interesting questions. "Yes?" she asked no longer entirely bothered that he was calling her by her name that he only knew because he had taken her I.D. card. Scam smirked. "How do you feel about stupid girls? You must have met your share in life. You know those that jump into dangerous situations and don't care about anyone but themselves?"

Her eyebrow rose and she wondered why he was asking her that, save for the fact that it was a good question. Who didn't know stupid girls that caused pain? That people wished would just disappear or find something better to do than pick on others? Sam sighed knowing too many girls like that to count.

Thinking for a moment she gave him a small smirk while declaring her simple but truthful answer. "I feel they are a threat to themselves and everyone around them." Tim resisted the urge to outwardly grin at her response. "And what if they end up getting hurt one day?" he asked with a small smirk, mirroring her own. She bit her lip before shrugging in a relaxed way. "Then they brought it upon themselves."

**Her answer was music to his ears.**

"I see" he said softly before slowing down the speed of the car, Sadly, they were just a few blocks away from her destination and he was clinging onto the seconds he had left with her. Smirking slyly he decided he should reward her for her intelligence. Sam deserved to know who he was, well at least the known half of his identity ought to be revealed to her.

"Hmm I noticed that you quoted that lawyer…" he said sounding uncertain even though he knew exactly what he was doing. Reeling her in gently so she wouldn't run away. "That lawyer…" he said again pretending to be in thought. "Oh right, you quoted Timothy Derek Scam a few moments back."

Tim didn't miss the way her eyes lit up in excitement when she heard the name. Sam stared at him in surprise. He knew him? How? "You know of Timothy Scam?" she asked, unable to keep the joy out of her voice. She always loved it when someone talked about him. For some stupid reason it made her grin in delight.

"Yea, I do actually" he said acting as if he was keeping his eyes on the road when he was really taking in every reaction on her beautiful face. "How?" she asked curiously and he noticed she had come just a little bit closer to him. Scam smirked. "Well you could say that my job too has to do with successfully evading the law" he said with a chuckle making her eyebrow raise.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What? Are you a criminal or something?" she said, smiling a little and he knew she was just joking but had actually figured out what he was without even trying. Tim chuckled at her question and shook his head as he kept driving, even slower now. "No, actually I'm a lawyer myself…" he said sneakily.

Her eyebrow raised when she heard that. "You are?" she asked in astonishment. She did always admire lawyers, but she admired her idol the most. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "What kind of law do you practice?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Tim gave her a small smile before answering. "Criminal defence."

"Wow" Sam found herself saying. She fidgeted with her hands and gulped and he knew just what she was going to ask him. "So…you know Tim Scam? Do you know him like…" she bit her lip and blushed before taking a deep breath. "Do you know him well?" she asked softly and he could sense all her wonder and excitement.

"Yes actually, we talk all the time. In fact a day doesn't go by when I don't see him" he said with a tiny, undetectable smirk on his face. Sam couldn't control the gasp that escaped her. He knew him really well, he had gotten to talk to him…He had seen him? That was a dream come true for her. If only she could ever meet him herself. There was so much she wanted to ask him and tell him if he'd listen to her.

Sensing the excitement rolling off her in waves Scam smirked knowing now was the time. "Would you like to meet him?" he asked, giving her a innocent look. She only gasped while her eyes widened to the point of popping. He could make that happen?

"Is that even…possible?" she asked highly doubting it, knowing Timothy Scam never made public appearances. Why would he take time out of his busy schedule just to meet her? Just to meet a crazed fan when he never met with anyone?

Tim smirked slowly reaching into the upper pocket of his leather jacket and drawing out his business card. "Hmm…I don't know for sure but…" he handed her his card face down. "If you come around my office you just might find him there one day" he said with a shrug. Sam sighed. _"And here I thought I'd really get to meet him" _she thought in disappointment before absentmindedly turning over the card.

She glanced at the small, greyscale photo of his handsome face on the lower left hand corner of the black and red glossy card before her eyes moved to look at the name of his firm. Her eyes widened when she saw it, written neatly at the bottom of the card before his phone number. Typed in calligraphic font were the words "Law Office of Timothy Derek Scam" in red on top of a faded insignia of a panther in gray.

Her heart started beating faster. He worked for him? About to ask him why he hadn't told her that she stopped dead when she saw what she hadn't seen before but should have. She had been so busy obsessing over the name of the firm before but now she had finally noticed the name written at the centre of the business card, where this man's name was supposed to be:

xXx **Timothy Derek Scam - Criminal Defence Lawyer **xXx

Samantha let out an audible gasp of shock before she slowly willed herself to look up at him. He was Tim Scam? He was her idol?" "Y-you are Timothy Scam?" she stuttered out as her eyes remained wide as saucers as she stared at him. Tim let out a chuckle. "I prefer just Tim actually, but yea I am" he said simply and Sam had to work hard not to let out a squeal or faint. She couldn't believe it. He was Tim Scam! She had been with him all this time!

"Oh my god…" she said in a small whisper only making him smile again. Sam was beyond adorable. "Oh my god" she said again as she gulped. "You're him…I can't believe it. You're actually him" she said still in shock as her eyes remained glued to him, and it amused him how such a smart girl was reduced to senseless whispering the moment she learned he was her idol. He found it very cute. Tim chuckled as he kept driving, now speeding up.

Sam blushed as she looked at him, wanting to memorize the face of the man she had wanted to see for so long. She had never expected him to be this…handsome. No. handsome wasn't even the word to start describing him. Blushing harder she bit her lip feeling like an idiot for wasting all the time she had had with him. She had been in his car for close to an hour, there was so much she could have learned from him, said to him. Seeing that the house she had told him was just a block away she gulped. She had to make these moments count, she didn't think she'd ever get the chance to see him again.

"Can I ask you a question…please?" she asked when she finally found her voice. Tim nodded encouraging her to go on. He wanted to hear everything she had to say. Sam bit her lip and racked her mind for something to ask. It was so silly, she had always been dying to meet him and now that he was right here she couldn't remember anything she wanted to ask or say.

It was like her tongue refused to move. She just wanted time to stop so she could stare at him. "We're here" he said as the car came to a halt and Sam felt her face fall in sorrow. She hadn't even gotten to ask him anything.

"Thanks" she mumbled both sadly and shyly before reluctantly getting out of the car. Tim smirked because he knew she thought she would never see him again. Sam was surprised when he got out the car himself and stood there watching her. "Didn't you want to ask me something?" he asked with a small smirk playing on his lips as he came over to her and leaned against the car's side.

She was only able to blush and smile nervously. "Yea.." she whispered. "I wanted to ask.." she sighed feeling dumb. "Actually I can't remember what I wanted to ask" she mumbled making him chuckle at her cuteness. "Okay then" he whispered, uncrossing his arms and she became afraid that he was just going to leave.

"Wait!" she said louder than she had thought blushing sheepishly right after. Scam watched her with a amused smirk. "Yes?" She smiled and still couldn't believe he was looking at her and talking to her. _"His eyes are so beautiful…" _she thought while gazing into them without being able to look away. "I never thought I'd ever get to meet you in person" she said softly while continuing to stare at him. "Really?" he said lightly before taking a step closer to her. She felt her heart jump around in her chest.

"Yes, I still can't believe it" she said still whispering wondering if she had dreamt this entire night and if he was just an illusion by this point. Her doubt was confirmed when she felt his left foot slightly touching her own. _"Oh my god he's real!"_ she thought hating sounding like a little fan girl but she was hopeless when it came to him.

"I've r-read almost all yo- your cases" she stuttered out suddenly while tucking her damp hair behind her ear. Tim smirked as he watched her. How could anyone be so beautiful and sweet at the same time? "Have you really?" he asked walking around her so she was now against the side of the car instead of him.

She nodded excitedly. "Yea I have! That last case…I heard about it in class. Gordon v. Vale!" She said proud that she remembered the name. "The way you turned it around, and proved that Michael Vale actually provoked Gordon it was…so amazing!" Tim chuckled at her words. "Why thank you" he said with his rich voice and Sam was sure she was about to faint. Good thing she was up against his car.

She blushed wondering if she should say this but before she could stop herself she blurted it out. "I've always admired you!" His eyebrow raised and she blushed as her eyes went wide. "What I mean is…I've always admired your…your skills as a lawyer" she said, her voice slightly off from embarrassment.

Tim smirked at her attempt to cover up her words. "It's nice to know I have a fan" he said. Sam's face lit up. "You have tonnes of fans!" Her face burned again. "Well, I mean I'm sure there are lots of people that admire you, you're just so good at what you do."

**He wondered if she would feel that way about his murder skills. **

"Thank you" he said again. "So do I live up to your expectations?" he asked with a small smirk wondering how she would answer that. Sam's throat went dry. Her expectations? She had never imagined Tim Scam would be this perfect. Any expectation she had had, any limit she had installed onto what being perfect meant had faded away the moment she had learned that this handsome stranger was her idol. Tim was simply beyond any expectation.

"Yes of course.." she said still whispering before she bit her lip when she saw him smiling. "But I never thought you would be so…so…" she blushed hard knowing she wanted to say she had never thought he'd be this hot but that was highly inappropriate.

Chuckling, he smirked before walking closer to her, so close that he could vividly see the blush on her face despite it being so dark. "What Samantha?…" he whispered, letting his breath hover over her rain-damp skin at the base of her neck, making her shiver. "What didn't you think I'd be?" he asked while slowly cupping her cheek and making her look into his eyes.

She felt herself let out a dreamy sigh even though she fought not to as her eyes closed half way. "I never thought you'd be so…so.." her knees wobbled when she felt him smoothen his thumb against her cheek and she felt her face tingling at his touch. "So.." she bit her lip. "…Tall." she blurted out stupidly and her face burned furiously right after that because that wasn't what she had been trying to say.

Tim smirked. _"Sam, Sam, Sam.." _he thought. _"You have no reason to be shy" _but he said nothing to her because he knew soon she wouldn't hesitate to let out her feelings to him. She was just so innocent and orthodox, just the woman he had been searching for all his life.

**He would never let her go. **

"And I wanted to say that-" she sneezed a second later finally realizing she was soaked and well on her way to getting sick. Meaning she should go home but she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave him just yet because she knew she would never get this chance again. "I'm sorry" she whispered while rubbing her arms and shivering. Scam smirked before taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

She blushed deeply while holding the ends of the coat close to her chest. "Thank you" she whispered not believing he was so kind and caring. It made her feel bad because she couldn't even invite him in. He was wet too, and if she had given him her actual address then she would have definitely asked him to come in, but seeing that they were outside of Clover's place she knew she could not.

"You should go" he said softly. "Before you get sick." She bit her lip and nodded, but still didn't want to move. "Um...there is one more thing I wanted to say" she whispered. Tim chuckled. "All right what is it?" he said, amused. Despite being tired, and soaked he really didn't mind standing here and talking to her. She blushed. "I wanted to wish you good luck. I know you don't need it since you're such an awesome lawyer but still, I wanted to."

Scam smirked as he took another step closer to her, and slowly his hands were resting on the sides of her waist. He could feel her body shuddering at his touch. "I appreciate it" he whispered while slowly leaning her back so her body was pressed against the side of his car as he watched her blushing harder. "Will…will I ever get to see you again?" she asked, slightly biting her lip and resisting the urge to place her hands on top of his where they were at her waist. She couldn't believe he was so close to her.

Tim couldn't help but smirk at her question. _"Of course you'll see me again Samantha" _he thought while slightly stroking her waist and feeling her melt at his touch. It made him happy to know she wasn't fighting against it. Perhaps she knew she was meant to be his forever. If she did, she was even smarter than she had already proved.

"Tim?" he heard her whisper in her sweet voice and he knew she wanted an answer before she left. Scam glanced at her intently. "You're a smart girl Samantha…do you really think you won't ever see me again?" Tim said with a smirk as he studied her angelic face while she stood soaking even more in the rain.

He could see all the joy in her emerald eyes and how her soft, pink lips were upturned into a smile just because she was so happy at that moment. His eyes focused onto her lips for a short second before temptation took over him and he moved his head down swiftly, letting his lips touch hers in a kiss.

Sam's eyes widened in shock for a good moment before she blinked wondering if she was dreaming. Feeling his lips still pressing onto hers she smiled, blushing before slowly sealing her eyes shut and letting him kiss her. Her hands moved up as she hesitantly placed her hands against his broad chest before moving them away quickly as a small moan escaped her in confusion wondering whether or not she should touch him. What if she scared him away? And he smirked against her mouth because he knew she wanted to return the kiss.

Reaching down he held her hands and slowly brought them up, letting her palms travel against his chest. Sam felt her pulse hammering and her heart fluttering as she felt his hands holding hers tightly while her palms were sliding up against him, roaming against his muscular chest as his hands guided hers. Scam smirked against trembling lips, only stopping when he had her hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

Wanting to deepen the kiss he slowly ran his tongue across her lower lip and was surprised when she quickly granted him access. Sam let go of any hesitation as she kissed him back, pressing her lips hard against his as their tongues wrapped together while they kissed deeply and the rain soaked them both to the bone. Scam carefully leaned her harder against the car's edge while he kept kissing her. His hands moved back to her waist before they disappeared behind the jacket hanging around her shoulders.

Sam moaned hard when she felt his strong hands roaming her back, moving up and down her body as he rubbed her skin. She didn't stop him being too much in bliss to think straight as she moved her hands up and into his hair, marvelling at how soft it was as she ran her fingers through his wet, chestnut coloured locks. Her head spun around from his masculine scent, his closeness to her, and her lack of oxygen but she refused to let this end. It ended a moment later however when he realized she needed to breathe and he slowly pulled away leaving her standing there absolutely stunned.

It took her a second to have her eyes go back to normal since they had been glazed over this entire time. Her right hand moved up, her fingers brushing her tingling, warm and slightly swollen lips as she felt the remainder of their kiss. She blushed deeply while feeling her knees wobble as she stood there and she was afraid she would faint. Her idol…Tim Scam had just given her the most amazing kiss in the rain. She felt herself grinning because this was a dream come true. Hearing him chuckle she blushed hard as she watched him smiling at her. She really did hope she got to see him again.

Smiling at him one last time, Sam quietly began walking towards her home, looking back to glance at him from time to time and because she was so preoccupied she never noticed that the lights were suddenly on in her friend's house in the middle of the night. Nor did she notice the blond looking out of her bedroom window straight at them.

"_What was Sam doing with such a gorgeous guy?" _Clover thought as she excitedly glanced at the hunky guy that stood next to a brand new, black Lamborghini. "Oh he's rich too!" She said to herself wondering what he had been doing with Sam. Her eyes ran over his obviously muscular frame and fascinating eyes which seemed to glow in the darkness. His handsomeness showed so easily that she couldn't even try to resist him, not that she would ever pass up a gorgeous man.

"_Who is he?" _she wondered biting her lip. She remembered seeing him kissing Sam just now and she dreaded that maybe he was Sam's boyfriend. Pouting for a second and cursing her luck she stopped suddenly with a smirk on her face as she realized one thing. "Who cares?" she whispered knowing she always had a way with men. If she somehow managed to appeal to him more than goody-two-shoes, boring Sammie then it wasn't her fault.

On the street Scam sighed knowing he hadn't gotten to kill tonight. And he was about to drive his car away, the fact that he had not gotten to kill today not bothering him as much as it should have. It just didn't matter because he had found her, his soul mate tonight instead. He had no reason left to kill anymore, his search was finally over.

About to get into his car he stopped, suddenly alert as he felt he was being watched. Scam's eyes narrowed as he looked around while thinking. _"But Samantha's gone…who-" _His eyes moved up and landed on the lit up window of the house right in front of him. It didn't take him more than a second to see the blonde girl staring at him. Even from here he could see the stupid grin on her face as she eyed him like a million dollar check.

He smirked, wondering if she would be stupid enough to follow after him. Giving her a charming smile he smirked before getting into his car and driving away slowly, just in case she decided to follow him.

Clover squealed in delight when she saw that smile of his. _"Oh my God, he likes me!" _She thought excitedly, knowing he wanted her as she suspected before noticing he was driving away. "No!" she whined knowing she just had to get down there fast before he left. Scrambling around her room she quickly threw on a light coat, her heels, and glanced into her mirror putting on some more gloss before she ran down the stairs and out the door.

It took her five minutes to find him, and she finally caught up when he had stopped at a red light. Smirking Clover ran her fingers through her hair, smoothening it out before she walked up to his car window confidently.

Tapping on the glass she waited for him to roll down the window. Inside the car Tim was already smirking because he knew who was on the other side. Putting on an impassive smile he rolled down the window not being surprised at all when he saw the same blonde standing there giving him a suggestive grin. "Can I get a lift?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Now that she saw him up close he was even more perfect than at first glance. _"And what better way to get to know him than a nice long ride in the rain" _she thought as she eyed him greedily. Scam watched her for a long moment knowing he had promised himself he wouldn't kill after he found his perfect girl. But this girl was just… begging for it.

**Besides he really **_**did **_**need his kill. **

Feeling his bloodlust rising as he simply glanced at her idiotic, suggestive grin he knew that she would definitely die if he decided to test her. Meaning he would get to use all his wonderful, hidden, killing equipment on this poor, moronic woman before he put it away forever. Making up his mind quickly he masked his smirk before nodding and unlocking the door to let her get into his car.

**Right into the jaws of death. **

"Where would you like to go?" Tim asked, giving her a charming smile when she sat down next to him. Clover giggled in excitement before she smirked, shifting her body so that her head was able to rest on his broad chest before she whispered seductively. "Anywhere you want to take me…."

* * *

Poor Poor little Clover…..MUAHAHAHAHAHA- ahem

Yea, Does anyone think she's going to survive? _Yes? No?_

And hmm, wow I just realized that there _could _be a **sequel **for this about Clover's fate or if Sam somehow discovered that her idol was a killer….

**Not sure yet, but if anyone wants one please (please) tell me! :D**

The story's _message _is this: To be careful how you show yourself to be in the world and to be cautious and careful. Too many people get hurt by simply making stupid choices. I hope no one was offended by this, sorry if you were.

Thanks for reading**, and ****_please_ review ****(especially if you'd like a sequel!)**

**Luv,**

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
